


Autumn Love

by NormanReedusMe



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormanReedusMe/pseuds/NormanReedusMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little romance between you and Norman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Love

You-  
Your outside watering the roses and flowers you've planted. It's a peaceful October day. The sky is the colour of the road. Clouds piling up on top of each other. The temperature perfection. Warm but not too warm. The scent of lilies and roses fill your senses. Along with the smell of rain. Just like that the heavens open up and little sprinkles fall at first then the downpour. Your soaked within seconds. It feels good. You laugh. You love how your skin feels. You start to dance. The dance of fairies.

Norman-  
I fold the laundry up and am walking to the bedroom to when I see you. The love of my life. Dancing. In the rain. I walk up to my patio door and watch you. You twirl and your head is thrown back. Hair plastered to your beautiful face. I can't stop my body from reacting. I ache to touch, kiss and be inside your body. I open up the doors. I'm breathless with need and in seconds I'm soaked to the bone but I need you. 

You-  
Your touching yourself. Your dress is sticking to your every curve. Your breasts, your inner thighs. Your nipples are hard. You moan and when you open your eyes you see him walk toward you. Norman. He's wet. Heat pools between your legs. You can feel that he wants you even before he reaches you. "Hey babe." You say as his mouth finds yours and you kiss. He's soft and you taste the rain as his tongue teases your lips. You kiss for awhile and you twine your fingers in his hair, bringing yourself closer to his body. You slow dance sensually. Your hands move up his flannel shirt. You feel muscles, his stomach clenches as you move lower. You feel his hands on your breasts, gently teasing your already aroused nipples. Norman moans then lifts you up into his arms and holds you bridal style.

Norman-  
I carry you into our house, not bothering to close the patio doors. My mouth never leaves yours. Our moans tangle together. I make my way to our bedroom. I lay you down on the feather down, king sized bed and cover your body with mine. Your hands move up my shirt, leaving hot streaks of desire on my skin. I lift your dress above your thighs. One of your legs wraps around my waist. I move my mouth to your neck and gently bite the soft flesh. "Norman" You moan and arch your back so I can feel your breasts pressed against my chest. You smell like rain and it arouses me more. I help you sit up and slip you out of your dress. I carelessly toss it to the floor. I feel your fingers start to undo the buttons of my shirt. Your hands run up and down my skin, caressing and pull the shirt off me. You have on your see through bra. Your nipples are hard. I run my fingers through your hair and kiss you deeply as I reach behind you and undo the clasp. I throw the bra and slowly lay you back down.

You-  
Norman covers you. You shiver from erotic pleasure as his skin meets yours. He kisses you full and deep. You feel the prickle of his beard as he moves lower to your breast and takes a puckered nipple into the dark wetness of his mouth. You gasp. You want him inside you. You move your hand between his legs and cup his denim clad erection. Breathless, Norman moves even lower and his hands are on your panties. He tails kisses down to your navel. Lower to your bikini line. Slowly, he pulls your panties over your hips. Your sex is exposed. He blows hot air and you nearly come undone. He slides your panties down even more and his mouth is on your clit. You grasp the sheets in ecstasy. 

Norman-  
My tongue swirls around your sensitive nub. I feel it fill up with blood and I can imagine how good it feels to you. My own sex is full and all I want is to be buried deep inside your core. I continue lapping and I taste your juices. You taste incredible. I pull your panties off and throw them over the bed. I'm so aroused that I hurriedly unbuckle and unzip my jeans. You sit up and help me pull down both jeans and boxers. I stand up and step out of both. You are so beautiful as you hold my hand and lead me onto the bed. I kiss your soft, sweet mouth and lean you backward as I position myself between your legs. The smell of rain and flowers envelopes me. I smooth back the damp blond curls from your forehead as we become one.

You-  
You can feel the heat of your bodies as Norman slowly pushes inside you. You love the feeling of being full inside. You feel him shudder as he fills you all the way. You wrap yourself around him. He kisses you and you feel him moan. He begins a rhythm. He slides in and out. He's so full inside you know he doesn't have much time before he explodes. You kiss passionately as Norman moves atop of you. You caress his skin loving the silky feel of it. "Oh Norman I love you."

Norman-  
You smell like fall. Like apples. I breathe you in and hold it. As I gently nip at your neck, I can almost taste fall and apples. You moan and I'm so hard, I know I'm not gonna last long. My body aches so good. The desire, the passion. I reach down between your legs and find your swollen clit. You gasp as I gently rub circles. I want you to come before me. I flip you over on top of me and I grasp your hips to help you position yourself. I find I fill you deeper this way. I groan and will myself  to not orgasm. You cry out as you ride me. Up, down, up, down. Suddenly I feel you explode. 

You-  
Norman has flipped me over so I am riding him. He fills me completely. As I move against his penis, his tip hits that sweet spot and I cry out. It feels so good and I throw my head back in pleasure. It takes three thrusts of his hips and I come. My orgasm rips through me. "Ohhhhhh Norman!!!!" My inner walls contract and clench against his shaft and I watch as Norman's eyes roll back and he groans animalistic. I feel his semen coat my walls. 

Norman-  
I'm going to come. The need is so great, I can't ignore it. Your orgasm clenches my penis and I'm powerless to stop it. I ejaculate so hard I buck up inside you. I moan as my own orgasm continues for a couple of seconds. When I've finally gone soft, you snuggle youself against my chest. "Mmmm that was quite unexpected." You say as I caress your back. Your all warm and glowing. I'm still inside of you but I don't pull out. It's still raining and the sound of it hitting the window is soothing. 

You-  
In the aftermath of our lovemaking, I'm wrapped up in Norman's arms, my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He's still inside me, soft and silky that is till I move my hips and he hardens. "Don't stop." He moans. I begin to grind my hips against his and he's fully erect inside. "Ready for round two?" I ask. Norman moves atop me. "Most definitely." 

The end or maybe...


End file.
